Kuroshitsuji, Titanic Style
by LittlePancake
Summary: I don't think a single one of them anticipated a night such as this; in fact, I don't think any of them ever imagined they would lose everything. This is the story of Titanic, Kuroshitsuji style.
1. April 10th, 1912

_I don't think a single one of them anticipated a night such as this; in fact, I don't think any of them ever imagined they would lose everything. They would be left with nothing but the clothes on their blacks, and the names they call their own. And on this night, some of them wouldn't make it. This is the story of Titanic…Kuroshitsuji style._

Chapter 1: April 10th, 1912

The car ride seemed endless to young Ciel Phantomhive who was dreading the next week and a half. There he sat next to his soon to be, Elizabeth Middleford who did nothing but stare out the window, a rather conflicted look within her eyes. Both he and Lizzy were being forced, by the one and only Madame Red, to America for a shot gun wedding. For weeks she talked about how it seemed appropriate to get this so called 'arranged marriage' between him and Lizzy over with sooner rather than later. But Ciel felt the exact opposite, there really was no point to it in his opinion, especially since he knew that being married wouldn't stop his 'One Hell Of A Butler' from fulfilling the contract they'd both made. Even Lizzy was completely against the marriage which to Ciel seemed so out of character for her. But even she knew they weren't ready for a commitment…even if it was set in stone. Ciel let out a sigh staring at his feet as the car came to an abrupt stop; they'd arrived in front of the glorious ship, ready for her first voyage, the _R.M.S. Titanic_. Immediately the door opened on Ciel's side, and there stood the demon butler himself, all smiles, "Young Master…" He said offering his hand which Ciel grabbed as he stepped out of the car. The ship certainly was beautiful. He knew that much, but all he could imagine was a week filled with boring dinners, boring conversations, and dreading the day the ship would finally make port and he would be running around to get married _that same day_. He turned to Sebastian, who was currently offering his hand as Lizzy stepped out of the car, "Sebastian…" He began, "Couldn't I just order you to call off this wedding?" His eyes averted to Lizzy's, whose face seemed to be looking up at Sebastian with pleasing eyes..

The demon gave a half smile to his young master, "That wouldn't be appropriate now would it…?"

Ciel grimaced, "Well then I suppose we ought to double check we've got ev-"

Ciel was cut off immediately as Pluto, the demon dog, jumped out from the back of the car barking with excitement towards Sebastian, who was followed by Maylene, Finny, and Bard …all smiles. Finny approached Ciel, shaking his right hand, "Thank you so much for allowing us to come!"

Maylene immediately interjected as Pluto let out another bark, "Yeah I've never been on an ocean liner before!" But Bard cut her off before she could even continue, "Well I wouldn't get to excited, sweetheart…"He said in a teasing manor, "It's only third class. But I expect it'll still be pretty nice."

Lizzy gasped, "Only third class, Ciel! Why not put them up in first class? Poor Pluto probably won't like it much down there!"

"Lizzy, now is really not the time to discuss it." Ciel rubbed his eyes with his gloved fingers, "We need to get settled in out rooms."

And with that Ciel, Lizzy, pouted as Ciel walked ahead of her, and Sebastian parted ways with the others and boarded the ship.

Madame Red stood in front of the so called 'ship of dreams' a wide grin upon her face. She was sure this would be a relaxing voyage, "Wow, it's even bigger in person!" She exclaimed as she clasped her hands together. And Grell, who was standing behind her, and struggling to carry their bags managed to say, "W-Well, since your hands are free don't you think you could be a dear and –WAH!" And with that he fell to the floor, both his and Madame Red's suitcases practically crushing him, "Uh…little help here…?"

Madame Red let out a chuckle as she grabbed for her own bags, "You're useless sometimes…and how rude, making a lady carry her _own _bags!"

"I could say the same to you!" He cried and stuck his tongue out as she turned back around. Madame Red simply rolled her eyes at the other red head and proceeded to walk up the wooden walkway, handing in both her and Grells ticket. The crewmember, Mr. Lightoller, smiled warmly and greeted them both, "Climb aboard. And Welcome to Titanic…" Grells eyes widened. The outside of the ship was nice, but the inside was _breath taking_! From the carpets to the ceilings, everything was beautiful, "Wow! This ship is beautiful! I can't even wait to see our rooms!" Grell immediately took hold of Madame Red's hand as he skipped through the halls without a care in the world. He knew nothing was going to spoil this trip for him, not even, "Grell Sutcliff…"

Grell's heart stopped. There he stood right in front of him, "W-William-!"

"I had a feeling I'd find you here and…making a beautiful lady carry her own bags?" He said immediately grabbing for Madame Red's suitcases, kissing her hand in the process, "Forgive me, Madame, but I've always felt that a woman should not have to carry her own things if she is accompanied by a man."

The redheaded female let out a chuckle, "My, my, aren't you a gentleman. You could learn a thing or two from him, Grell."

Grell immediately folded his suitcase filled arms and let out a whimper, "He's _only_ doing this to make me look bad!"

"Oh don't be silly, Grell…" William began, "I'm merely thinking of this lovely woman's well being. Now stop pestering me, and I'll help you _both_ get settled." William immediately offered his arm to Madam Red who gladly accepted it as the two of them walked off, ahead of Grell who let out yet another whimper of distress running to catch up with them.

Ciel looked around the gorgeous room. It was his new home for the next week and a half. A canopy bed in the middle, a vanity in the corner, a table with two chairs, two windows beside the bed, a closet beside a wardrobe, and another door which led to the sitting room which also led to the private promenade deck that he , and Lizzy would share . Sebastian stood behind him, closing the bedroom door and placing his suitcases to the floor, "I think it's just perfect, don't you, young master…?"

Ciel stood motionless. He didn't know what to think, "Where…where is your room, Sebastian…?"

"You've nothing to worry about, I'll be right across the hall, and of you need me, I've placed a spare key in your suitcase so you can reach me at any time during the day or night." Sebastian walked to the curtains, opening them and allowing the bright sunshine in, "I've also taken the liberty of meeting with the Captain who has graciously decided to allow me to serve you, rather than the crew…" He trailed off as he turned around to meet Ciel's innocent eyes (one covered by his eye patch of course) and he smirked, "If that is what you wish."

Ciel folded his arms, as if that statement annoyed him, "Of course I do! Don't think that just because Madame Red is seeing this as a vacation means that it is one for me and you. We still have a lot of things to go over…"

Sebastian got down on one knee, bowing his head low, "Yes, my lord." He stood, approaching Ciel's suitcases, "Well you sit and relax, I'll unpack your things, and then we'll get ready to have some lunch, and then you and Lizzy have been invited by the captain with Madame Red and _Grell_…" He said through gritted teeth, "To take a tour of the ship, Mr. Andrews will be your guide. He's one of the head architects who helped build this magnificent vessel, and he is quite anxious to meet you and take you on a tour."

Ciel didn't respond, acting uninterested. Though he heard every word Sebastian said. He plopped himself onto the bed, running his fingers through his hair in the process. All he could think about was dreading the end of this week. He wasn't ready for marriage. And not even that, he was almost positive he didn't even _love_ Lizzy. Everything was just so confusing. His head was spinning. But he knew he would somehow have to manage.

"My lady, I'm terribly sorry I'm late! But I'm here to unpack all of your things and help you get settled." Paula yelped as she stood in her coat and hat, placing Lizzy's bags to the ground, "Then we'll change you into a dress that's a little sportier, and then out for lunch and a tour of this ship with Ciel! Then you'll come here to rest, and then into a much nicer gown for dinner. I suggest the blue one, it looks wonderful on you!" She immediately reached into her pockets, grabbing for her signature 'jingle bells', "Jingle, jingle- eh…M-My lady…? I'm s-sorry, are you mad?"

Lizzy stood in the corner of her room, just staring out the window, the ship was finally preparing to take off slowly but surely. Yet there was something different within Lizzy's eyes. Something…unhappy, "Paula…how is it you stay so happy all the time…?" She turned to meet Paula's eyes as if searching for that same happiness.

"Happy…?" Paula approached the blonde, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Well…I think of the things that I like in my life. You know, that make me smile." She smiled warmly, "Like my job for instance, I love working for you, and I love helping you get ready for parties and dinners, and I like traveling, like now! I've never been to America before. And…you know even simple things like a beautiful sunny April afternoon like today…that makes me happy. Does this help?"

Lizzy let out a sigh looking out on the deck from her window as everyone waved as the ship left port, "I suppose it does…"

"My Lady…why so glum, you ought to be happy. I mean, you're marrying Ciel the day we finally arrive in New York! Isn't this what you've always wanted…?"

"It is, but…it's just…too soon I feel."

"I think perhaps you might have some pre-wedding jitters. They'll go away, you'll see. As soon as your big day arrives, you'll be just as happy and excited as ever."

Grell sat on the bed in his room, arms folded, lips pouted. He could hear everything going on in the sitting room which he was sharing with Madame Red. William, who graciously helped Madame Red get settled, was now in the sitting room with her, having drinks and chatting up a storm. He could hear them laughing and sharing stories, and occasionally having the _audacity_ to make comments about Grell! He hated to admit it, but he was…jealous of the attention Madame was receiving from William. It was the attention that _he_ craved. But it was at that moment that the door to the sitting room opened, and there stood William, closing it behind him. Grell sat up, his cheeks turning pink in the process, "O-Oh-! William…what are you doing in here…?"

"Well I do remember saying that I would help you and Madame Red get settled…but I see you already took the liberty of unpacking."

"Oh, well you were only in there with Red for TWO hours! You couldn't have expected me to wait could you? What if I had a date or something?"

"Oh I'm sure. Sebastian suddenly came around? I think that's very doubtful."

Grells heart sank, "Do you HAVE to bring that up, William?"

"Want to cut it with the attitude? Or do I have to continue to downgrade your ranking further, my ass?"

"You know sometimes I don't think you care at all!"

William leaned in close to Grell, causing his back to be up against the bed frame. He placed his hand right beside Grell's head. And he smirked, his eyes almost seeming to gleam, "How can anyone love a pebble in their shoe…?" Grell was taken back, his face beat right. He was unsure of what to say and instead just took a hitched breath as William placed his free hand on Grell's chin half lovingly, "Don't ever put words in my mouth, _Grell_. And if I want to chat it up with an attractive woman, I will, because no matter who you think you are, you are beneath me. And that won't change." He leaned in, placing a rough kiss to Grell's lips, "See you at dinner…" And with that, William stood, fixing his suit jacket, and proceeded to the door, leaving Grell alone once again.

Grell could do nothing but stand there helplessly, unsure of what to do or think. William had just _kissed_ him. And while he did so, he did nothing but talk down to him. '_He is so confusing!_' He thought to himself, '_what…what the hell does he want from me anyway!_' He knew he would never be able to fully understand William. There were times when he thought that William actually cared for him, like he had a loving side that he showed only to Grell. But then other times, he was a monster…which seemed to be most of the time. He stood up, angered, "No…" He said aloud to himself, "No matter what, I won't let William ruin my vacation!" He placed one leg on the bed and grabbed hold of one of the bed posts triumphantly, "I am going to go for a walk on the promenade deck and I am going to LOVE it!"

_Evening that same day._

Lizzy sat right beside Ciel at dinner. The two of them barely spoke, considering the majority of people sitting at their table were adults. And half those adults they could swear they never even met before. And odds are they never _did_. And all they seemed talked about was money, houses, and politics. Boring. But then the dreaded topic came up. "So, Lizzy!" Madame Red turned to her, a smile on her face, "Tell everyone about your wedding gown! It's absolutely gorgeous if I do say so myself…"

Lizzy looked up at Madame Red, then to Ciel, who just looked down at his plate, picking at his food, and then she looked to all of the other men and women who seemed to stare right back at her, waiting for an answer. That's when it hit her. The pressure sank in. Her heart began to race, and her breath quickened. A panic attack. Ciel looked up at her, concern in his eyes. He immediately reached for her hand, unsure of what to do. It seemed both of them were useless without their servants at this moment.

"Lizzy, darling?" Madame Red muttered with concern. But Lizzy was already standing, "I-I'm sorry-" She said managing to catch a breath, "I-I just need some air-"

Ciel stood as she exited, "She…ran off in a hurry…I should go after her-! Tell Sebastian I'll be back at my room shortly."

The tears fell from her eyes as she ran outside, the tightness in her chest taking over. She could hardly breathe at all. And it was scaring her. She somehow made it to the very back of the ship, the stern. She took a seat on the nearest bench frightened. She wanted to scream, yet she couldn't. She turned her head once she sensed the presence of someone else, and another man sat beside her who looked awfully familiar. He was older, and seemed very well built. He sat looking at her as he smoked a cigarette, "I think Miss Lizzy could use a drink…" He said, handing her his half full glass of beer. Lizzy tilted her head looking at him, her mind and heart finally calming down a bit, "I'm…I'm sorry, do I know you?"

The man let out a chuckle as he exhaled the smoke from his lungs, "Picture me working in Ciel's kitchen, fuckin' everything up, and Sebastian rubbing his temples…it's me, Bard."

Lizzy perked up, "Bard…OH! Yes of course, Bard! How could I forget- I'm sorry, my mind is everywhere tonight, heh…" She took the glass from him, with a small smile.

"Oh it's no trouble, miss. I don't expect you to remember a crazy like me." He joked inhaling another puff from his cigarette.

"…You smoke…?" She said as he exhaled.

"Not really. On occasion…I figure since this is almost like vacation I might as well. Poor Finny has trouble breathing it in anyway."

"I see…" The two of them sat in silence for a few moments. Bard finished his cigarette and Lizzy casually took a few more sips of beer while trying to clear her mind. Strangely enough, to Lizzy's surprise, the silence between the two of them wasn't awkward. And she didn't feel the need to fill the silence with mindless chatter. But Bard did so by asking, "Out of curiosity…what had you so, you know, freaked out?"

She sighed, "Ugh, it's this whole marriage thing with Ciel."

"Get outta' here I thought you were crazy for him."

"Oh don't get me wrong! I want to marry Ciel and…I'm happy with him, but it's all too soon. I mean, we had so many years ahead of us. And I think we both were hoping to use those few years to experiment, go on dates, see if maybe we find someone else and stuff. The idea of an arranged marriage frightened us both from the start. Even if I was happy that Ciel was my soon to be, and I do care about him, but I'm not sure I'm ready to commit just yet."

"Well that makes perfect sense." Bard took one last puff of his cigarette and threw it overboard, "Try to think of it this way, it could be worse. And at least the both of you know each other and everything. I mean how much would it suck if you ended up with some random guy who didn't even really care about you…?"

Lizzy let out a chuckle, "I suppose you're right…"

"And hey, Ciel maybe pretty quiet…and sometimes he's hard to read, but he's a good kid."

"I know…" Lizzy smiled, "Wow…I'm really glad we bumped into each other."

"Me too. And listen, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm down in third class wi-"

"Oh there you are!"

Both Lizzy and Bard turned their heads to see Ciel standing behind them, "You ran off so quickly I got worried, is everything alright?" Ciel's eyes shifted from Lizzy's to Bard's who immediately took the empty glass from her hands, "Oh no worries, Mr. Phantomhive. Lizzy came out here for air, I just happened to see her and we got to talking."

"Oh. Well okay. As long as she's okay, but it is getting rather late. Sebastian is expecting me, and I'm sure Paula is waiting for her."

"I better get inside anyway." Lizzy said standing up and approaching Ciel with a smile. Ciel was hesitant to do so, but eventually offered his arm and Lizzy took it, "It was nice talking to you, Bard. Don't be a stranger now."

Bard smiled in return and bowed his head, "I won't, Miss Lizzy."

"…Please call me Lizzy?"

"…Lizzy…"

Chapter 2: April 11th, 1912.


	2. April 11th, 1912

Well, hello everyone! And thanks if you've been reading my story so far! I understand it was a little unorganized and everything, but I've never really posted on this site before, so here I am to elaborate for you everything that you need to know! First off, DON'T PANIC! This is not a CielxLizzy fanfic. PROMISE! I don't like them together either. There will be some CielxSebastian lovin'. And second, this story of course takes place in 1912, but they are all the same ages as they are in the anime /manga. I'm just making it as if everything that happened then is happening now. Madame Red is still alive because I am changing a few things around, and I imagine those murders couldn't have happened yet if they're on a ship to America anyway. And this story was supposed to be in the crossover section, but for some reason it didn't go there, but from here on out it will be in the crossover section! I really hope this clarifies everything. And I'm sorry for all the confusion! Well anyway, here's chapter 2! And by the way, there's a lot of inspiration from the movie in this chapter. (It's my favorite movie!)

****I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI!****

_April 11__th__, 1912._

"It's time to wake up, Young Master…" Sebastian spoke in a low voice as he opened the curtains to the left of Ciel's bed. Ciel groaned in response to the sudden light, "Ugggh, close it, I want to sleep more!" Sebastian smirked, closing the curtains once again. He stared at the small boy who was now covering his head with a pillow. Oh how cute he was being this morning. A devilish grin appeared on the demon's face as he made his way to the other side of Ciel's bed, climbing onto it, and wrapping his arms around the petite boy from behind. Ciel immediately opened his eyes, "Seba- Sebastian…?" He stared straight ahead; almost afraid to turn his back and look at Sebastian. But Sebastian leaned in close, allowing his breath to tease at Ciel's ear, "I suppose if you want to sleep…I'll have to wake you up myself, hm…?" Sebastian trailed his tongue along Ciel's ear, sending shivers down the boy's spine. Ciel let out a small whimper, but immediately bit his lip, attempting to stop himself from letting out any cries of pleasure. Sebastian chuckled, "Aw, don't be like that, Young Master." He teased planting supple kisses onto his ear, "It's not healthy to bottle things up like that." Ciel bit harder into his lip, he didn't want to give in. That was exactly what Sebastian wanted from him. And he knew that. But it was getting harder and harder to resist that urge not to make a noise. Sebastian's hand slid down Ciel's front side until it reached his thigh, massaging it gently as it slid up and under his nightshirt, "Wake up now, young master…" He teased, his hand shifting so that it was between his legs gently grabbing at his already hardened member. Ciel let out a whimper; he couldn't hold it in anymore, "Sebastian!" He cried, turning over to meet his eyes, his body shaking, "I-I'm up now." Sebastian smiled placing a gloved hand to his cheek. He leaned in slowly, his lips crashing into Ciel's. Ciel wrapped his arms tightly around his butler's neck.

"Ciel, it's me! Let me in, I thought we'd have breakfast together on our promenade deck."

Leave it to Lizzy to kill their fun. Ciel immediately pulled away from Sebastian wiping his mouth in the process. Sebastian stood from the bed, adjusting his tail coat. Ciel folded his arms acting as though the moment they'd just shared never even happened, "Well, don't just stand there, let her in!"

"Perhaps we ought to put your robe and slippers on first, you're not decent." Sebastian approached the young boy, putting on his slippers and robe, tying it closed. He immediately walked to the door, opening it slowly to see Lizzy standing there in her white short sleeved robe, long white night gown, and slippers. Unlike Ciel, she was certainly a morning person. Sebastian greeted her with a smile, "Good morning, Miss Middleford. Forgive me for not answering sooner, but the Young Master has just woken up you see."

"Oh, it's no trouble Sebastian! I thought maybe a nice breakfast might cheer Ciel up since we've both been really sad!"

Sebastian motioned his arm toward Ciel, "Well do come in, please."

Ciel stood from his unmade bed, praying to god that his excitement did not show through his dark blue robe. As always he stood motionless, waiting for Lizzy to start the conversation who immediately greeted him, "Good morning, sleepy head!" She teased all smiles, immediately embracing him. Ciel winced; her hugs could sometimes be just a little too tight for his likeness, "U-uh- morning, Lizzy." Sebastian approached the both of them, bowing once, "Why don't you both have a seat at the table on your promenade deck and catch up, and I'll head to the kitchen for your breakfast?" Lizzy finally let go of Ciel and turned to Sebastian, "That sounds perfect! We'll be here." She took Ciel's hand, "Come on, Ciel! Let's go sit and chat."

_Grell smiled, his cheeks flushed red as Sebastian approached him. He was sure he was going to turn into a puddle right there, "Oh SebasCHAN! This is so unexpected of you!"_

"_You know my love for you has always been hidden, but today is the day I've finally decided to show you my true feelings."_

"_Don't…don't hold back…Sebastian…"_

"_**My**__ Grell."_

_Grell leaned in slowly, just as Sebastian did the same, his breath quickened as Sebastian placed his hand onto Grell's cheek lovingly, "Grell…let me kiss you…"_

"_Se-SebasCHAN!"_

"_Get up.__"_

"…_Huh?"_

"_Get up.__"_

"Get up, homo." And those were the words that Grell woke up to…as well as a sharp pain to his side, which was caused by Madame Red's heel. He let out a pained yelp, "Ouch! What the heck was that for! And I was in the middle of an important affair!"

Madame Red laughed, "Oh you mean dreaming about a man who doesn't love you? Who was it this time, Sebastian, or William?"

"Shut up!"

"Well get the hell up and dressed! Did you forget that we have business to attend to?"

"Ugh, what business, since when did we have business to attend to?"

"Since Caledon Hockley needs our help."

"Ugh, with what?" Grell placed his pillow over his head.

"It would seem that tonight some steerage rat is going to be joining us all at dinner, and he thinks that steerage rat might be after his fiancée. Therefore he needs us to get some dirt on this guy."

"Ooh! A romance filled with dirty secrets, my favorite!"

"Then get up and dressed, we're meeting with some guy who goes by the name _Lovejoy_ in 20 minutes by the grand staircase. And we _won't_ be late."

Both Ciel and Lizzy sat in silence just eating, Sebastian stood in the corner of the room, ready to handle anything the two of them might need. Surprisingly, the silence between the two seemed awkward. And they seemed to have nothing to talk about. Ciel looked to Sebastian as if desperately wanting him to help fix this 'awkward situation', but Sebastian just smiled, nodding his head. Obviously he expected Ciel to get _himself_ out of this rut. He cleared his throat as he pushed his eggs around his plate, "So…um, Lizzy. Would you care to take a walk around the boat deck after we eat and get dressed…?"

Lizzy looked up from her plate, wiping her mouth with her napkin in the process, "Oh um, actually I um, I have plans already."

Ciel was taken back, his eyes once again averted to Sebastian who just shrugged, "Oh."

"I'm sorry, Ciel…"

"It's no trouble." '_Really it's not'_.

Once again there was an awkward silence between the two. They continued eating. But it was by this point that Ciel's mind began to wander. He was actually curious what Lizzy's plans were, mostly because Lizzy seemed so out of character lately. Usually all she wanted to do was spend time with him, going to parties, going dancing, talking, going for walks, but since this shotgun wedding idea began she'd changed so much. Ciel had to admit he didn't hate it, but still he worried a little. He didn't want to end up being responsible for something not so good to happen to her. Another problem added to his list. He broke the silence again, "Um, so…what exactly are your plans…?"

Lizzy froze in her tracks, "M-my plans?"

"…_Yes, your _plans."

"Oh, heh, of course!"

Ciel waited, "…So?"

"Uh, heh, well, uh…Paula! Yes, Paula wanted to know if I would go with her after breakfast to the pool for a swim. And I thought it might be a nice idea, the weather is beautiful today."

"Oh, well that's sounds nice…by all means go then."

Lizzy placed her napkin on her plate of half eaten food, "Well I better get going now so I can get ready. Thank you for spending breakfast with me, Ciel." She smiled, bowing once.

Ciel stood, "You're welcome."

She proceeded to walk out of the room when she turned one more time, "Oh! And thanks very much for the food, Sebastian. It was lovely."

Sebastian smiled back her, "It was merely from the kitchen. But I'm glad you enjoyed it. And have a wonderful day, Miss Middleford."

"Thank you and you too!"

Ciel waited until he heard the door of his bedroom close, and once he heard it, he immediately turned to Sebastian, "She's lying…"

Sebastian smirked, "I couldn't agree more."

"I don't care if she doesn't want to spend time with me…I'm actually glad she has other plans. But I'm rather angry that she lied to me, thinking that she can't trust me."

"Well, do you think you know what she's _actually_ up to, Young Master?"

Ciel looked at the chair where Lizzy had been sitting moments ago, "Honestly? I think she's going to visit Bard down in third class."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Well as I told you yesterday, I caught her outside after she'd run off. And when I found her, she was sitting on a bench talking to him."

"Then what do you think?"

"_I_ don't care."

The third class dining area seemed alive this morning. Almost like the hustle and bustle of a city filled with people from all over. Coughing, yelling, music from a random guy playing the piano, children chasing after rats, babies crying, people laughing and talking, and of course let's not forget: crowded. Finny sprinted across the crowded room, sitting in a seat right across from Bard, "Baaard!" He whined, "You promised to finish our game of poker from yesterday!" He pouted, and Bard surely could not resist that cute little face of his. He pulled the cigarette from his mouth, careful to exhale the smoke away from Finny's direction, "Alright, alright let's do this."

Finny smiled widely, "Finally! I've been waiting all night!"

Bard proceeded to set up their cards just the way they'd been left the previous night during dinner when they were playing, "Out of curiosity, you seen Maylene or the mutt hanging around anywhere?"

"Yes, Maylene's taking Pluto for a walk and teaching him about how to behave on deck around other people."

"You know Maylene's got her eye on a fella'."

"No kidding, who is it?"

Bard chuckled, "Some Irish guy, think his name is Tommy or something like that. Seems like a real nice guy, he asked her to dance last night, and I swear they didn't stop until that fight broke up between the Italian guy and the German."

"Aw, that's so sweet!"

"Yeah, Maylene's a sweetie. She deserves it."

The two of them began playing in silence. But it wasn't until a few moments passed, that they realized the rest of the room was in silence as well. Finny, who was facing the stairs where everyone else seemed to be staring, immediately paused in shock, "Bard…I think it's for you."

"Huh, what's for me?" He turned his head in the direction where everyone else was looking. And there stood what looked like an angel who'd lost her way. There stood Elizabeth Middleford, looking just as nervous as ever as ever. All eyes were on her filled with looks of confusion and awe. Confusion…wondering why someone dressed so high class was down in steerage. Awe…for the fact that she looked so beautiful, her hair in curls and pinned back, her thin corset-tight waist, her long silky looking pink gown with matching gloves, purse, and shoes. She was a beautiful sight.

Bard was frozen. He didn't know what to do. And his eyes locked with hers as she slowly approached him. She stood in front of him, and he immediately stood at the same time. Lizzy smiled, "Hello, Bard...I wonder if I could have a word with you?"

Finny looked up at Bard with a huge smile, and Bard shot him a death glare. But Lizzy couldn't help but giggle as she spoke, "…In private please?"

Bard coughed awkwardly, "Yes of course!" He pointed in the direction of the exit, "After you." Lizzy smiled, heading back in the direction she came. And Bard turned to Finny once, who cracked up in response. Bard punched his arm playfully. But he immediately followed after the first class girl. And it was at that point that everyone went back to what they were doing. The hustle and bustle active one again.

As the two of them made it to the boat deck there was a silence at first, but they walked slowly. Nothing awkward about it. Lizzy broke the silence, "I just wanted to thank you for last night. I suppose the stress of, well, growing up got to me and you helped me feel a lot better."

"It was my pleasure Miss…uh…Lizzy." Bard smiled, "I can only imagine what you must be going through."

"But I assure you I'm feeling much better today."

"How are you and Ciel if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well actually-" Lizzy was cut off by Pluto running up to Bard with a smile, grabbing at his leg. And there was Maylene, trying to tame him by tugging on his leash, "No, Pluto, bad! We don't do that to anyone on a ship! Oh my gosh, Bard, Miss Middleford I'm so sorry! He seems really excited today."

Lizzy giggled, "No it's perfectly alright he was just excited to see Bard."

Bard patted Pluto on the head, "Good boy, Pluto, but maybe you could give Lizzy and I a minute?"

Pluto barked with a smile as Maylene tugged at his leash, "We'll leave you both now." And they certainly did when Pluto darted in the opposite direction, Maylene running after him.

Bard took a seat on one of the empty deck chairs, "So, Lizzy, you were saying…?"

Lizzy hesitated, but took a seat beside him, "Well…in all honestly, I find myself feeling rather awkward around Ciel. Like we don't…belong together, lately I'm beginning to realize we no longer have anything in common. It's really upsetting me. And I realize now that…I don't want to be in a marriage with someone I have nothing in common with." She looked down at her lap, "And…I don't really think Ciel was ever interested in me anyway."

Bard leaned in a little closer, but not too close, and took her hand, "Lizzy, perhaps it may just be that he's not the one for you. But you have to remember that you're a wonderful girl with her whole life ahead of her. And whatever happens, happens. Just don't sweat it so much and I guarantee you'll feel a hundred times better." He lifted her chin with his finger and smiled, "One day you're going to wake up and meet the man of your dreams who loves you for who you are, and who enjoys every minute with you. And when that day comes, I'll be standing right by you to say 'all the best wishes'. So keep your chin up. Don't stand there waiting for the one, and let him come to you."

Lizzy stared right back into Bard's eyes. Her cheeks flushed. She smiled placing her free hand on top of his, "I…" She chuckled, "I don't even really know what to say…Thank you, Bard."

"Like I've been saying, you've always got me to talk to, My Lady."

So this chapter focused on Lizzy a little more, but I promise not every chapter will be like that! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! And thanks everyone who's been reading and reviewing. I've already planned who's dying. MUWAHAHAHAHA! But that's for me to know and you to find out! Bye for now. ^^


	3. April 12th, 1912

Hello to everyone who has been reading so far! This chapter will focus a little more on Ciel as well as Grell. Thanks for reading, and here's chapter 3!

_April 12__th__, 1912_

Ciel sat in the sitting room quietly just reading his book. He would occasionally look to the clock. Almost 7 PM, it would be dinner time soon, and all day he had not heard from Lizzy at all since the previous night at dinner, when she still tried to keep up the charade of 'spending the day swimming with Paula'. He couldn't help but enjoy the fact that he got the chance to read quietly all day _by himself without the blonde_. It was things like that he enjoyed most. He surely would have dreaded going to dinner now, that is, if Lizzy was even going to be there. The door opened, and there was Sebastian, a smile on his face, "Young Master, I believe we ought to get you dressed in the proper suit for dinner now, don't you think?"

Ciel said nothing, and continued on reading.

Sebastian's smile faded slightly, but was still there, "Dinner is at 7 PM. And that is in 25 minutes, so perhaps you ought to put the book down and come with me."

Ciel still said nothing but clearly heard him speaking.

Sebastian's grin faded, "Young master…I advise you to _put the book down_."

Ciel's eyes peered from atop his book, "Are you getting snippy with me?"

"I am merely trying to help you get ready, and you seem to be acting as though you can't hear me at all."

"Then get the hint, Sebastian."

"I suppose you want to skip dinner."

"Obviously…"

"But Thomas Andrews is expecting you."

"I invited him to have tea after dinner in here with me. So I will remain here until dinner is over."

"I suppose I'd better prepare the tea…"

"Not just yet, he may be a while, and I don't want him to be drinking cold tea."

Sebastian bowed down low, "Yes, my lord."

"And in the meantime, you can turn down the covers of my bed, and get my night clothes prepared." He said as Sebastian exited. And Sebastian raised his arm indicating that he understood.

Sebastian closed Ciel's curtains just before he began to turn the covers down to this bed. Being this was the maiden voyage; the sheets smelled so fresh and clean. He liked that. A sudden knock at the door stopped Sebastian in his tracks, "That can't me Mr. Andrews already…" He approached the door, and opened it less than half way. His face turned to an annoyed expression, "You've got to be kidding me."

There stood Grell, "SebasCHAN! Please let me in, this is serious!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm getting Ciel's things for bed prepared as he wants to turn in early." It took all of Sebastian's strength not to slam the door in the redheads face.

"Well I swear it will only take a minute, I _really _need to talk!"

"And why are you not at dinner?" He was avoiding the subject purposely, assuming that it was going to be another marriage proposal of some sort that Sebastian would once again reject.

"It's about Madame Red!"

Sebastian's eyes widened. He almost wasn't sure if he should believe Grell. But at this point, he knew he could easily throw Grell overboard if he had to, "Fine, you can come in for _five_ _minutes_."

Grell looked both ways before entering the room, and as the door closed he immediately grabbed both of Sebastian's arms tightly, "I'm not supposed to say anything, but I can't keep quiet. At first I was all for it, but now they've gone too far, TOO far!"

"Grell, just slow down, and take a breath…"

"And he didn't do it; I think this is all just a cruel way to end their love!"

"Now, Grell…I know that makes sense…" He flicked Grell's head, "In here…but I'm out here…and not in your mind, so please _elaborate_." Grell was surely trying is patience.

"Well, on the first day of this voyage, during afternoon tea, Madame Red and I shared a table with this other couple: Caledon Hockley, and Rose Dewitt Bukater. They're engaged you see. And they seemed like lovely people, really!" Grell rested his head on Sebastian's chest, "And then the very next morning, Cal talked to Madame Red without me, about how apparently Rose is supposedly seeing someone else behind Cal's back, a third class passenger!"

"Where is this story going?" Sebastian asked annoyed as he pushed Grell away.

"Well today I was talking to Rose! And she told me that Cal is abusive…" He looked down, "And that she met someone else, but she technically isn't seeing him. Just spending time with him, and not romantically." He looked back up, once again grabbing Sebastian's arms, "And…and oh, SebasCHAN it's horrible!"

"I don't understand…"

"Well, Cal invited us for tea today! And he said that if something should happen between his fiancée and this steerage boy, that he wants us to place something expensive that belongs to Rose in his cabin to frame him and have him arrested! But…as much as I love to mess with people, even _I_ can't do that. But Madame Red is all for it, saying that he is some sort of 'street rat' and I just don't know what to do!"

Sebastian looked at Grell, thinking, "I think I'm going to have to pull out the big guns."

"…That sounds sexy."

Sebastian groaned, "Listen up, Grell, do you know anything else?"

"Yes…Yes I do, that steerage boy is at dinner with them as we speak. And he plans to invite Rose down to third class after the meal."

"Okay, well we have to make it harder for Cal to suspect something. So here's what I think." Sebastian immediately went to the drawer next to Ciel's bed, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen writing something down, "Go to room B-42 right down the hall on your right, knock on the door…" He handed the paper to Grell, "A man named Claude should answer the door, tell him to give this note to Alois, and once he does, tell him that I request he meet me in here immediately."

"If I do this…will you marry me?"

"Not going to happen."

"Oh you're such a devil, Sebastian!"

"Go. Now."

"Going!"

I apologize for this chapter being so short! But this week has been busy for me. D: I promise the story is about to really take off, trust me. I hope you're all enjoying this so far! Please leave any suggestions or critiques you have for me here and I'll definitely check them out. And thanks so much for reading!


	4. April 12th, 1912  Later

Hello once again! It's time for chapter 4! I hope you've all been enjoying the story. And as morbid as it is, I'm very excited to get to the ship sinking. LOL but I have so many good ideas and even a few twists and turns. So enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think.

****I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI!****

_April 12__th__, 1912 – Later_

It was just about 9 PM when Thomas Andrews arrived at Ciel Phantomhive's stateroom. The bed room was eerily quiet. But that was to be expected considering Sebastian shooed Grell away only an hour or so ago. Ciel sat in the sitting room, sipping a cup of a tea and reading through some papers regarding the unwanted wedding awaiting him. He his eyes averted to the doorway, "Good evening, Mr. Andrews…"

"Always a pleasure, Ciel…" Mr. Andrews took a seat beside the boy. And it was at that moment that Sebastian entered the room, ready to pour some tea for the new guest, "You two take all the time you need to talk. I'll be across the hall in my stateroom, and will be back in an hour or so to see you out, and then to tuck young master into bed."

Ciel simply nodded, and it was clear as day that he just wanted Sebastian out. But Mr. Andrews smiled; his warm personality could always be counted upon, "Oh you're welcome to stay with us. You must feel like sitting after a long day."

Sebastian smirked as his eyes met with his young master's. It was obvious that Ciel wanted him to give them some privacy. Sebastian bowed once, "I thank you for the offer, but I do have a few things I must attend to myself in the meantime. But please enjoy yourselves." And that was true. After the things Grell had mentioned earlier there were quite a few things he had to take care of first. He exited the sitting room, and took once last glance around the bed room before he left and walked across the hall and to his own room. Grell was already waiting there, though not alone, he was accompanied by the one and only Claude Faustus.

Claude stood as Sebastian entered the room, and the two of them stared each other down coldly. Sebastian spoke first, "Claude…" He said simply.

"Sebastian…"

"I take it the boy is-"

"Getting it done."

The two of them once again stared at each other coldly. And Grell could feel the tension in the room. The awkward silence was enough to kill them all. Grell coughed once, "So what exactly is Trancy doing?"

Claude turned to Grell, an evil smirk on his face, "No one can resist Alois when he wants something."

"Is Alois…?"

"Seducing Hockley? Yes, and you know most of these first class men swing both ways. They're all into quite dirty things as well."

Sebastian let out a chuckle, "Yes, they're all a lot kinkier than they look, especially that Cal Hockley, very into the younger crowd. We're talking 15 and under."

Grell thought for a moment, "But how does…Alois seducing Cal help this situation between Rose and Jack?"

Sebastian turned to him, "You said that Mr. Dawson was invited to first class dinner, and that he planned to invite Rose down to third class. If Cal is busy with the Trancy boy, it buys them both some time. Giving Rose the chance to sneak back without Cal knowing, thus making him less likely to assume something is going on, and attempt to frame him."

"I guess…that's better than doing nothing."

Third class was always alive at dinner time. Alive with music, drinking, laughing, dancing, everything you could imagine. It was the one time of the day that everyone in third class put their differences aside and really let go. Lizzy sat beside a little girl at one of the small tables playing with her doll, and showing her how to fix her hair. That little girl went by the name Cora, and Lizzy was in love with her, "You see? If you twirl the hair around your pinky like this…it helps the curls stay very nicely!"

Cora watched in amazement, "Wow! How did you do that Miss Lizzy? You must be magic!"

Lizzy giggled, "It's very easy! Remember…your pinky finger. Your doll is very pretty…"

"Thank you! She's my favorite."

It was at that moment that another voice broke their silence, "Hello, Cora…" There stood Jack Dawson, his sleeves rolled up, and his hair in its usual fashion.

Cora looked up at him with blushing cheeks, her eyes seemed to glow. She smiled and waved back at him, "Hi, Jack…"

"I wonder if you might like to dance with me. You know you're my best girl on the dance floor."

Her face lit up and she nodded, "Yes that would be really fun!" She turned to Lizzy, sitting her doll on the table, "I'll be back, Miss Lizzy!"

Lizzy smiled warmly, "Have fun!" She sighed happily, watching as Cora danced with Jack. It truly was an adorable site. She took a sip of her drink just as Finny approached her with a happy smile, "Miss Lizzy, I wonder…would you like to dance? I love Irish music!"

She stood, taking Finny's hand, "Sure! I love dancing!"

The two of them stood, walking hand in hand as they began dancing to a rather upbeat song. Lizzy liked third class, and she much preferred it to first class. It was a more comfortable, and a more party like environment. Whereas to her, first class was like a stuffy dinner filled with boring conversation and stuck up people. She hated that. She let out a laugh as Finny twirled her around. And he chuckled, "Wow, Miss Lizzy you're a good dancer!"

Lizzy smiled warmly as she nodded, "Well thank you! And so are you, Finny." But the two of them were interrupted by a deeper voice which seemed to come out of nowhere, "Pardon me, Finny, but maybe I could cut in?" Lizzy turned her head to see Bard standing there, a grin on his face. She blushed looking into his eyes. Finny took a step back, letting out a giggle, "Sure thing, buddy! She's all yours."

Finny walked past them as Bard stepped in, placing his hand around Lizzy's waist, "I promise I'm not as clumsy as I am in the kitchen when I'm dancing, ha!"

Lizzy smiled as she looked up at him, "Well…let's see if that's true."

Bard pulled her closer as they began to dance around together. The two of them were one for that moment. Their dancing patterns matched each other perfectly, and the two of them laughed together as they twirled around. Lizzy let out a yelp as she closed her eyes for a moment, "Bard! Bard slow down- SLOW DOWN!" She cracked up, accidentally stepping on one of his feet causing them both to fall to the floor. Lizzy fell on top Bard. She looked down at him, and for a moment they both just stared into each other's eyes silently. And it was only a few moments later that the two of them burst out into laughter. Bard sat up on his elbows, "Oh my, you should have seen your face as you fell forward!"

Lizzy laughed harder, "Oh yeah? Well you looked like you were about to scream bloody murder yourself!"

Bard stood, lifting Lizzy off of her feet bridal style, "Come on, I'll get you a drink, my lady."

It was just about 11:30 PM when Thomas Andrews said his goodbyes to Ciel and left. Sebastian entered just about 15 minutes later, making his way to the sitting room. He opened the door, "Young Master, it's time to get ready for…" His voice trailed off. There on the couch was his young master, cuddled up, his face looking so precious…he was asleep. The demon grinned, "How cute…" He muttered to himself as he knelt beside the couch, pushing his master's hair from his eyes, removing his eye patch. Sebastian lifted the boy's small frame carefully, lifting him bridal style, and taking him to his bedroom, "You should have just spoken at dinner as I told you…" He once again said aloud to himself, "You only tired yourself out further, staying up so late." He laid Ciel onto his bed, removing his shoes and jacket. But surely Ciel would be angry with him if he woke him, but angrier if he woke up in his clothes from the previous night the next morning. He sat at the edge of the bed, stroking Ciel's hair gently, "Young Master…you can't sleep in your day attire…that would be very lazy, would it not?"

Ciel let out a very gentle whimper, sitting up as he rubbed his eyes, "What…time is it?"

"11:45 or so…I just think you ought to get out of these clothes and into a nightshirt."

Ciel simply nodded, too tried to even do anything.

Sebastian unbuttoned his vest, throwing it over his shoulder. Next he worked on unbuttoning his shirt, doing the same with it. He looked into the young earl's tired eyes. It truly was an adorable site to him. He removed Ciel's pants with ease, sliding the nightshirt over his head and pulling it down. Ciel leaned forward against Sebastian's chest, tiredly wrapping his arms around his butler's neck. Sebastian's eyes widened. Ciel's clothes fell to the floor as Sebastian wrapped his arms around the young boy's waist. He stood pulling down the covers, laying the tired boy onto the bed, pulling the covers over him. There was something different within Sebastian tonight, and he simply couldn't help himself. He leaned down, kissing Ciel's pale cheek, "Sleep well…_Ciel_."

**So I'm really sorry this chapter is so short, but I was in a little writing slump because I've been so busy. But just so you know, I might skip April 13****th**** and go straight to the 14****th**** (Iceberg hitting) I'm not sure just yet. Even so I do hope you liked this chapter!**


	5. April 14th, 1912  Morning

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! But since classes ended work has me busy all the time, and I'm working super hard on a cosplay for a convention coming up. But I'm here with a new chapter! And I hope you'll enjoy it…we're up to the day of the sinking. DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**

****I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI****

_April 14__th__, 1912 - Morning._

Sebastian entered Ciel's stateroom as quietly as he could, it was rather early- earlier than he normally woke his master up. But it was Sunday morning. And that meant one thing: Church, which he assumed Ciel would not be attending, but felt the need to wake him anyway just in case. The demon set Ciel's tray of food onto the night stand. He opened the curtains just as he spoke in a hushed voice, "Young Master, it's time to wake up." He turned to see Ciel slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "And I take it you won't be attending church with everyone else this morning? It is Sunday after all…"

Ciel looked down, a pained expression on his face, "What do you think?"

Sebastian poured the tea into the cup, "Is something the matter this morning?"

The earl got out from under his covers, sitting on the edge of the bed, "…I don't love her, Sebastian."

Sebastian's face remained expressionless as he buttered the toast and turned to his master, "I know…"

"This…all of this…" Ciel grabbed at his hair, "This is wrong…! Everything is wrong-!"

Sebastian's eyes widened, "Young Master-"

He let out a scream, pulling at his hair, "I can't do this- I CAN'T DO THIS! I WON'T DO THIS- IT'S NOT FAIR TO HER, IT'S NOT FAIR TO ME- I WON'T DO IT! I CAN'T!"

"Young Master, please!"

His breath quickened. A panic attack, "PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS PLEASE- I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!"

Sebastian immediately knelt in front of Ciel, taking his wrists, "_CIEL_!"

Ciel was fighting back tears, unable to breath, but looked up at Sebastian. His eyes widened, body shaken slightly as his breath calmed down slowly but surely. It was the first time he'd ever heard the demon refer to him by his actual name.

Sebastian's deep eyes stared into Ciel's saddened ones, "I know you don't want this. And I know what you're feeling. You want everyone happy- but if they're happy then you're not. And you don't want to do this because you know it would be lying to everyone if you went through with it…pretending you're happy when you're not. But I promise…Ciel. I promise I will stay by your side and I will help you through this. As much as you think you are, you _aren't_ alone."

Ciel was at a loss for words. He wasn't used to seeing his butler being so compassionate with him. And in that moment there was something different in the air, something different in the earl's heart. He threw himself forward, pulling his butler into a tight hug as he cried silent tears.

Sebastian's eyes widened and he could swear he felt a blush forming on his own cheeks. He smiled warmly, wrapping his arms around the small boy, "As I've always said…I'll be with you until the end no matter what. You are my master and I-" He sighed, "I…I…just…really worry for you…"

"Y-You bloody liar…" He let out a small chuckle as he cried, "That wasn't what you were going to say to me…"

"Perhaps not, but if you know what I was going to say, then I suppose I don't have to say it."

"…Then…" Ciel rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder, "Then I don't…have to say it either."

"That's perfectly alright, young master…"

"We're alone…call me Ciel please."

"Yes, my lord…_Ciel._"

And that was the moment they both realized they'd accidentally fallen in love with one another.

Lizzy held her heels in her hand, tip toeing to her bed room. It was 6:30 AM, and Elizabeth Middleford was just getting in after a long night in third class with Bard. She unlocked her door closing it behind her, feeling accomplished that she'd managed not to wake anybody or get caught on her way back to her room. And luckily she'd gotten Bard to unlace her corset and undo the back of her dress before she left, making it much easier to slip into a night gown. She slipped under her covers closing her eyes as she relaxed into the embrace that was sleep. She sighed with a smile just before falling into a deep sleep, replaying that one magical moment in her head from the previous night.

"_I must say, Lizzy for a first class girl you really know how to dance and party!"_

"_Of course!" Lizzy let out a giggle as the two of them walked along the deck, "I love parties. And first class is so BORING!"_

"_It seems to be. But you guys got the best food ya' know?"_

_The two of them stopped leaning against the railing and staring out at the beautiful night sky, the dark ocean swishing around. Lizzy smiled, "I've never seen the sky so clear. It's amazing."_

"_It is amazing isn't it? Hard to believe that stuff like this exists sometimes."_

_The two of them remained silent for a few minutes until Lizzy broke that silence, "Bard…I just want to…thank you so much for tonight. And the past few days really…I've had more fun than I've ever had…these past few days that I've spent with you."_

_Bard turned to her, "It was no trouble. I always say it's better to have fun than to stress your days away with what could go wrong. I could tell you needed a little escape."_

_Lizzy laughed, "I suppose I have been rather uptight haven't I?"_

_Bard put his hand gently on Lizzy's cheek, "To be honest…there's no one I'd rather spend my days with on this trip than you. I actually really enjoy our time together…and to me…" He leaned in closer, "You're…the most beautiful girl I've ever had the pleasure of meeting in my life."_

_Lizzy's cheeks turned bright red, her breath quickening, "B-Bard…" She put her hand on his cheek just as he leaned in, his soft gentle lips pressed against hers. Lizzy put both of her hands on his shoulders. Her body felt electrified. She felt so much passion within that small little kiss. She couldn't help but smile._

The moment was cut to an end as Lizzy felt a heavy push. She let out a loud and abrupt gasp waking from her dream to see Madame Red standing over her, "Are you ill?"

"No…!" She plopped back down, placing her pillow over her head, "Ugh, yes…"

"Thought you could sneak past me this morning? Where were you?"

Lizzy's body tensed. She was caught and didn't even have enough time to think up a lie, "I went for a walk and…" She looked up at Red groggily, "I…got lost…"

"I don't believe you…"

Lizzy said nothing.

"Church starts in 15 minutes and we're both supposed to be there, what do you intend on doing with only 15 minutes to get ready?"

"We're on vacation…go by yourself, please."

Madame Red shook her head, "I swear, between you and Ciel I never know what to expect. You've _both_ been acting so strange lately!" She turned around walking towards the door, "This discussion isn't over! I want the truth by the time afternoon tea rolls around!" Red turned around one more time, "And before you try to lie to me, Paula talks under pressure." And with that, she closed the door behind her.

Lizzy sighed. But what happened next shocked even her. She imagined herself panicking wondering how mad Madame Red would be when she returned, or how Ciel would feel hearing about what she'd been up to last night. But instead, she fell back onto the bed and laughed. Her lips were curled into a smile and she laughed. She'd practically been yelled at and she didn't even care because…she was happy…and she wouldn't take back last night for anything. She immediately jumped up, searching for her robe, "I've got to go to Paula's room and tell her everything!"

Sunday church was something that was _never_ on Grell Sutcliffs agenda. Instead he intended to finally get the chance to walk along the deck to simply do his usual day dreaming. After all, it was likely he would be one of the only ones on deck for the next two hours. He leaned against the rail, his head in his palm as he stared out into the vast ocean. A lovesick sigh escaped his lips.

"Still doing your usual day dreaming I see…"

Grell let out a gasp, as he turned around, "William!" He folded his arms as he turned his head to the side, "What do_ you_ want?"

"Well since everyone is at church I thought now would be the proper time to tell you I've revoked you of your title completely."

"WHAT?" Grells eyes widened in disbelief.

"You heard me, fire crotch."

Grells cheeks turned a bright red, "DON'T CALL ME THAT-! And what for? I haven't even done ANYTHING WRONG since this trip!"

"Did Caledon Hockley not ask _you_ as well as Madame Red to get the dirt on Jack Dawson?" William stared the redhead down coldly.

"Well yes, but what does that have to do with you and I and our line of work? It's not like he asked me to assist in killing anybody!"

"Because I was the one who told him he could count on you. It was partially on my orders."

"You…you did?"

"Yes, and had you actually done what you were supposed to, I would have forgiven you and given you your full title back _including_ your so called 'new and improved death weapon'. But seeing as you couldn't even help Cal…" William turned to walk away.

Grell was persistent, "WILLIAM! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME! AND…AND HAD YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WANTED ME TO DO THAT…I WOULD HAVE!"

William turned back around. He seemed to watch Grell with amusement.

"I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING YOU'VE EVER ASKED ME TO AND STILL YOU DENY ME THE ONE THING I'VE EVER REALLY WANTED FROM YOU!"

William rolled his eyes, "And what was that, Sutcliff?"

Grell took a shaken breath, looking William in the eyes as he took a step closer, "You're one of the only people I've ever known who even tried to 'watch over me' in a sense." He looked down for a moment, biting his lip before looking back up at William, "Was there ever a time, even in its smallest measurement, that you loved me at all…?"

"As I've said since the beginning…how can anyone love a pebble in their shoe…?"

"…"

"You are forthwith stripped of your title…" William reached into Grells coat pocket, pulling out two pair's of cuticle scissors, "You are no better than the other pathetic humans on this ship." William turned around, walking back inside, "Goodbye, Grell."

Grell stood there motionless. All that was left was him, and sounds of the ocean and it's waves. And for the first time he felt…broken, "I'm…a nobody…"

Bard was in the best of moods this April afternoon. Just as church was letting out, he managed to sneak up on deck and to the main hall of first class with the help of Maylene and Finny in search of Lizzy. But to his surprise, it seemed she didn't attend church as he never saw her exit the room everyone was coming from. He stood from the grand staircase, and caught Madame Red as she passed, "Excuse me, Madame-!"

Madame Red turned to him, a rather puzzled look on her face, "Bard? What the devil are you doing here, and how did you get to first class without getting in trouble?"

"Long story, but, I wonder if you might be able to give this note to Eliza- uh…Miss Middleford when you see her, it's sort of important and uh…you know…" He scratched the back of his head nervously, "Sort of important that she gets it."

Madame Red stared at the note before turning to meet with Bard's eyes with a smile, "Well sure, Bard. I'd be happy to."

"Great!"

"I'll see that she gets it."

"Thanks so much, Madame!" He said as he turned to walk away, waving to Red with a warm smile.

"Oh it's no trouble at all!" Red turned the corner, walking up the grand staircase and standing by the doors just staring at the note, "Now what could Bard possibly want with Lizzy?" Of course she knew there was only one way to find out, "Now let's see what this note says."

"And so…he kissed me!" Lizzy smiled warmly, sitting on her bed with Paula, telling her all about her previous night.

"No way did he kiss you? Oh I'm positively jealous, m'lady! What was it like?" She took both of Lizzy's hands in her own.

"It was so wonderful, he-"

Both girls turned abruptly as her door seemed to slam open. There stood Madame Red who was seething, "ELIZABETH MIDDLEFORD!" She approached the two of them tossing the letter onto the bed, "Mind explaining THIS travesty?"

Lizzy picked up the letter, reading it in her head:

_Elizabeth, I want to thank you for last night._

_I had more fun with you than I've had in years._

_I thought I'd forgotten how to smile that special_

_Smile you get when you care for someone so dearly._

_And I just wanted to tell you plain and simply,_

_I like you very much…and I hope that maybe_

_Tonight you'll join me again? _

_With love,_

_Bard._

Her eyes widened, she wanted to smile and be excited, but at this very moment she knew she couldn't, "I can explain-!"

Red looked at both girls who seemed to sit motionless on the bed, "WELL SOMEONE HAD BETTER!"

Paula turned to Lizzy, squeezing her hands once before pulling her own away. Lizzy swallowed hard, "He…he noticed I was feeling down and invited me to dinner…so I went and that's all!"

"Oh really? Well it sounds like you two did a little more than have dinner last night!"

"I swear, it was just dinner!"

"YOU LIAR!"

"MADAME RED I-"

"YOU STUPID, STUPID GIRL! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED? YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE GOING OFF WITH SOME OTHER BOY!"

"IT WAS JUST DINNER!"

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" Said another voice from the doorway.

The three girls turned their heads to see Ciel standing there half annoyed in his afternoon suit, his butler behind him, "Your yelling is so loud practically the whole hallway can here you!" And as Ciel entered the room, Sebastian made sure to shut the door behind them to ensure that no one would hear them from this point on. Ciel once again spoke, "Now what is going _on_?"

Madame Red let out a chuckle, "Lizzy, darling would you care to tell you fiancée _Ciel_ what you've been up to?"

Ciel's eyes met with Lizzy's a puzzled look on his face.

Lizzy simply looked down, "I…"

Madame Red folded her arms, "Well come on spit it out! "

"Bard asked me to dinner last night and I went…_only_ for dinner!"

Everyone's eyes at the same time turned to Ciel, just waiting to see how he would respond. Ciel still kept his eyes on Lizzy, "Oh…" he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't care."

Sebastian bit his lower lip holding back laughter as Lizzy, Paula, and Madame Red stared at him in disbelief. But Red wasn't about to take this sitting down, "Ciel! How can you say that?"

Ciel smirked looking his aunt in the eyes, "She can do what she wants. And she did say it was_ just_ dinner, did she not? No harm in that, is there?" Though Ciel knew for Lizzy it was more than just dinner.

"Do you honestly think it right to sit here and let her go parading around with other boys? By the end of this trip you'll be stripped of your title as an earl and living on the streets!"

Ciel could see that his aunt intended to change his mind, but he wouldn't give up so easily, "Do you honestly think these games, these intrigues are going to win you true respect from these rich people you call your friends? They're not your friends and if you lost your money tomorrow they would leave you standing there in the lurch!"

"This isn't about me! I'm trying to protect your title! The queen trusts you- one day you could be king of England if you really wanted to!"

"Maybe I don't want to be! I hate this, I hate seeing you this way, hunting royalty like some sport- it's disgusting!"

"Who said anything about going after royalty! I'm just trying to show you that you have so much potential, but if you sit here unmarried that could all go to waste!"

"Yes and I'm simply saying that this isn't like you, Aunt!" Ciel looked down at his feet, "What happened to the aunt I could depend on for anything? The one who didn't care what I did so long as I was happy? Ever since you've grown closer to Grell…you've changed. And I just HATE IT!"

"Well I'm just trying to do what's best for you, Ciel!" She grabbed his chin gently, "I'm not looking to start anything! I just…care for you!"

"Yeah, and look what it's done!" His hands clenched into fists, "You're standing in my fiancées room, yelling at her for having dinner with a friend and trying to make me see the wrong in that and I just don't see it!"

Lizzy stood from the bed standing beside the two of them, "Please don't fight! I didn't want this to make you fight!"

Sebastian took hold of Ciel's shoulder, "I have to agree with Miss Middleford that fighting will not solve any of this. Perhaps we should just drop it. It was, after all, only dinner."

Red sighed, "Fine…" The room had an awkward silence for a moment, "Well I'm going to meet up with a few people for some afternoon tea if any of you wish to find me." She left the room and Lizzy fell to the floor in tears. Paula jumped up from the bed, "My lady! Please don't cry, she didn't mean the things she said, everything will be okay…!"

Ciel looked up at Sebastian who nodded in return. Ciel knelt beside Lizzy, pulling her into a comforting hug, "You've been my best friend since we were little…" His eyes looked down at the floor, "…My only friend."

Lizzy looked up at him.

"Don't listen to her…just do what makes you happy okay? A wise friend once told me that we aren't alone and sometimes we can't please everyone…" Ciel kissed her cheek, then stood, "Come on, Sebastian…I'd like some afternoon tea as well…"

And with that, he left. And there sat Lizzy, her mind going in every direction, "I love you, Ciel…but not…that way. I'm sorry…"


	6. Update

Hey guys, I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been SUPER busy. But I just wanted to let you know that I'm working on the next chapter as we speak! So don't worry, I haven't given up and the wait will be over soon! And once again I am so sorry for the delay!


	7. The Sinking, Part 1

**Sorry the delays on these chapters are so long! It was hard for me to write this chapter because I feel bad killing people off! And there were a few deaths that I cried while writing. Now some of these deaths, because I wanted them to happen, I had to come up with loopholes in my head to make them work so please don't get mad at some of the choices I make in this fanfiction upset you or anything of the sort. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little boring, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. But I promise, as this is uploading, I am working on the very next chapter AS WE SPEAK. So the wait won't be long, promise! Things are about to pick up! Please enjoy. **

*****I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI!*****

"_Excuse me, why have the engines stopped I felt a shudder!"_

"_I shouldn't worry, madam. We've likely thrown a propeller blade, that's the shudder you felt. May I bring you anything?"_

"…_No thank you."_

Ciel tiredly opened the door to his room; something surely didn't sit right with the so called 'shudder' that woke him up only minutes ago. He watched as Thomas Andrews swiftly passed his door without even uttering a kind hello- not even an attempt at small talk. He just passed the door holding several rolled up pieces of paper in his arm. Sebastian stood behind him, just as confused as he was. They both had a hunch for what was going on. But they both hoped that what they were thinking wasn't true. Ciel spoke without turning around to face him, "Sebastian, find out what's going on."

Sebastian bowed his head, "Yes, my lord." And he was gone quick as a flash.

"BARD, BARD WAKE UP!" Maylene was always the first to panic in most situations. But tonight she had every right to panic, "BARD FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY YOU _HAVE_ TO WAKE UP!"

"Ngh- Maylene, what the fuck, it's midnight what are you do-" Bard's eyes widened as he looked at the floor of his stateroom. Water- there was _water_ on the floor. And a good three inches of it, "Holy shit-! This is not good." Bard immediately stood, buttoning his pants and quickly putting on a shirt.

"What do we do? I'm really scared, and the Young Master!"

Bard placed his hands on Maylene's shoulders, "Look, just calm down and take deep breaths, you go find Pluto and Finny, when you find them, put on your life belts immediately, and make _sure_ you get one on Pluto. In the meantime I will head up to look for Ciel and Miss Middleford alright?" He immediately smiled a reassuring smile, "We'll get through this May…I have faith in you."

She smiled in return.

"Now go, we don't have much time."

Ciel stood in the dining area rather annoyed. Everyone from first class walked about dressed in their coats and hats, as well as life vests acting as though nothing was wrong. And to make matters worse, they were actually _angry _that their evening activities were interrupted. If what Ciel's suspicions were, actually _were_ about to happen, they were all about to feel really foolish. Sebastian managed to dress him once he returned. And now they stood in the first class dining area, standing by the grand staircase. And just as Sebastian was fastening the buttons of the young earl's coat they turned their heads to see Caledon Hockley, Rose DeWitt Bukater, and her mother, Ruth passing by with their maids.

'_It's the god damned English doing everything by the- book!'_

'_There's no need for language, - go back and turn the heaters on in our rooms, I'd like a cup of tea when I return.'_

Ciel chuckled, "If our suspicions are correct she won't be having any tea tonight. So, what's _really _going on, Sebastian?"

Sebastian immediately placed the life vest over Ciel's head, sure to secure the ties tightly, "The ship is sinking, and we have a little over two hours before it'll be completely under water."

"I'm sure William will reach his death quota tonight, considering that there aren't enough life boats for half the passengers."

"What do you suggest first and foremost, young master?"

Ciel thought for a moment, his mind was going in every direction, "Be sure that Lizzy gets on a lifeboat. She can and will not die tonight."

"And you…?"

Ciel looked up into Sebastian's eyes, "I'm the last priority on our list."

Sebastian couldn't help but feel a little saddened. Of course he would do everything to protect his young master, but now he was last priority. That meant if everyone else was not accounted for, and _he_ was in trouble, by his masters orders, he could not be saved.

"CIEL!"

Ciel turned as a loud voice from across the room shouted his name, "Elizabeth-!"

Lizzy ran towards him, Paula following close behind her, "What's going on? I'm hearing rumors that the ship is sinking- is…is it true?"

Ciel sighed, "Yes, Lizzy, it is…in about an hour or two…give or take."

Lizzy's eyes widened and her hand came up to her lips, "Oh my god…"

Paula, who was standing behind Lizzy, now took a step closer, "But there aren't enough boats- this is terrible!"

The young earl looked up at Sebastian, "Sebastian, this is an order. Go to the captain, and tell him that he needs to tell the men working the telegraph's to use a CQD distress call, and if all else fails…then tell them to try that new code…"

"Which code would that be…?"

"SOS…"

"Yes, my lord…" And once again, he disappeared.

Maylene caught up to Bard, who was walking rather fast, while holding Pluto's hand tightly, "BARD!" She chimed, "I didn't have time to put on Plu-Plu's leash, but I did manage to put on his life jacket, but…there's a little problem."

Bard continued to walk fast, attempting to direct people where to go, while trying to find his _own_ way around. And he quickly grabbed a flask of whiskey which another man was holding, offering it to any passerby's. Yes a night like this certainly did call for some alcohol didn't it? He took a shot before handing it back to the man not looking back at Maylene or Pluto as he spoke, "What's the problem?"

"The crew…they've blocked all of the exits…they're keeping third class locked up."

Bard stopped dead in his tracks, slowly panicking in his head. How were they supposed to get to the boats now? But then he'd come to another realization. He turned around to face the two, "May…_where's_ Finny?"

She stood, eyes widening.

The two of them immediately ran off taking Pluto's hand, who began to bark frantically as they did so. Finny was now their first priority, "May we have to get rid of the mutt! He'll be too much to handle!"

"Well what are we supposed to do? We can't just leave him here alone, that's barbaric!"

"…We'll keep a look out for Sebastian, he'll figure something out, but we find Finny first!"

Third class had never been so eerie before. So many people panicking, running around frantically. And the sounds of screaming, everything about it was positively heart wrenching. The screaming and crying filled the halls, people searching for family, people trying to get out when there _was_ no way out. The hallways were never so crowded. And the voices came from all directions, speaking all sorts of different languages. But they would all share a similar fate tonight. Everyone would have to somehow pull together, pull together to save their lives whether they spoke the same language or not.

The air was crisp, the temperature cold enough that as the passengers would exhale; you could see that all too familiar fog cloud forming from it. It was a cold night indeed. All of the first class passengers stood, waiting for direction as the officers screamed for their attention.

_"LADIES AND GENTALMAN YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE! COME TOWARDS ME! RIGHT THIS WAY PLEASE!"_

Ciel and Lizzy were standing in the very front of the crowd, Sebastian and Paula right behind them.

_ "…GOOD! FOR THE TIME BEING, I SHALL REQUIRE __**ONLY **__WOMEN, AND CHILDREN!"_

Lizzy turned to Ciel in horror. She would be getting on a lifeboat without Ciel, without Sebastian, and without, "…Bard…" She turned her head, one of the crew members, William Murdoch waving her over, with a kind smile, to the half full lifeboat. She hesitated to approach. But Murdoch's eyes remained fixated on her, unsure whether or not he should encourage her to get on the boat, or lower it without her being on it.

Ciel turned to her, a harsh look on his face just as the music from the band began to play, "Lizzy, get on the lifeboat. Don't worry about us. Now you and Paula go and be safe."

Lizzy said nothing. But her eyes looked more troubled than ever before.

Paula, who was standing beside Sebastian, climbed aboard the lifeboat, in the hopes that perhaps it would encourage Lizzy follow her, "Come, my lady, they're almost full- please do as your fiancé says and get on the boat, there aren't enough boats by half as it is."

Lizzy took a step back, "…No…no I can't." There was only one thing on her mind. And that was Bard.

Ciel turned from the almost full boat and to her, "Lizzy you _have_ to get on the bloody boat- now _go_-! "

But Lizzy cut him off before he could continue, "NO! I…I just _can't_! Your servants, I…I want to know they're okay!"

Ciel stood, and said nothing. He knew what this was about now. But Sebastian interjected next, a kind smile on his face, "Miss Middleford, perhaps you should get on the boat, we'll be sure to look for our servants."

Ciel looked up at the demon, "Sebastian…do shut up." He turned to Lizzy again, "…I can't make you do anything. If…if you wish to risk your bloody life for him, then go."

Lizzy nodded. Though she was afraid that she may have hurt Ciel's feelings, she knew she had to do this. She quickly wrapped her arms around Ciel tightly, "Please…please be safe, Ciel. You're my best friend."

Though he was hesitant, he wrapped his arms lightly around Elizabeth.

"_LOWER AWAY, LEFT AND RIGHT TOGETHER!_'

Now he knew there was no turning back, "You're…you're my best friend too, Lizzy."

She pulled away, turning to the now lowering lifeboat, Paula waved to her, tears in her eyes as she did so. Lizzy could do nothing but wave back, and give a reassuring smile. She turned to Ciel one last time before she turned around, running in the direction of the gate to third class.

Ciel watched as people around him slowly began to panic, "Sebastian, this is an order. Follow Elizabeth, and anything she asks of you, you obey it."

"Yes, my lord."


	8. Update 2

Dear wonderful readers I wanted to say thank you for keeping up with my story! I know the wait for the final chapter has been long, and unfortunately that is because my hardrive got wiped and I currently do not have a laptop. I am so sorry that this has happened and I have kept you waiting. But I will hopefully be getting a laptop this week and I PROMISE that as soon as I get a laptop, the FIRST thing I will do is write the final chapter and you can all have it for your reading pleasure. But please don't give up on me okay? I am still here and still writing!


End file.
